Afines Dramione
by Sxkxitx
Summary: Una serie de pruebas y entrevistas te indican quién es tu pareja perfecta, puede que corras con suerte pero puede que acabes con tu peor enemigo.
1. Afines/sinopsis

El mundo mágico no es igual que el mundo muggle. Mientras los muggles tienen citas y se casan con las personas que aman en el mundo mágico no es igual...

Una serie de pruebas y entrevistas te indican quién es tu pareja perfecta, puede que corras con suerte pero puede que acabes con tu peor enemigo.


	2. Afines1

Era lo mas estúpido que había leído. " ...el soltero deberá acudir al departamento de matrimonios que se encuentra en el ministerio de magia; para recopilar los datos necesarios para encontrar a su pareja ideal..."

—No es tan malo como se lee.

Ginny quiso sonar lo mas positiva posible mientras mientras Luna movía la cabeza en modo de afirmación repetidamente.

—Quizás que tú corrieras con suerte te hace pensar así. ¡Mira que quedar con Harry!

La pelirroja sonrío —Más a mí favor, eso indica que todo estará bien.

— ¿Y sí me ocurre lo mismo que a Luna?

—No veo que ella se este quejando— añadió Ginny divertida mientras apuntaba el vientre de su amiga.

La aludida suspiro y con tranquilidad comenzó su relato —Comprendo tus miedos, pero no ha sido en absoluto malo. Rolf es mi alma gemela y lo he comprobado.

La mirada soñadora de Luna le dio un poco de tranquilidad a Hermione quién deseaba tanto tener la suerte de sus amigas —En algunas charlas con él hemos descubierto más cosas que nos gustan y no sabíamos, más personales ¿Saben? Hay días que simplemente con la mirada sabemos que decir y eso es suficiente, estoy muy satisfecha.

— ¿No crees que en alguna parte del mundo esta la persona con quién debías haberte quedado, que quizás él no era el correcto?

Luna negó —Nunca. Sí hubiera ocurrido esta la opción de apelación, Hermione, esta estipulado en el inciso catorce que si después de un año de matrimonio se contradice lo que el departamento dictaminó, puedes apelar y divorciarte.

—No creo que eso te pase. Y sino estas segura simplemente no lo hagas.

—No es tan sencillo, sí quiero continuar con mi empleo aquí debo hacerlo, ha llegado este estúpido recordatorio y menciona en letras gigantes "...personal del ministerio de magia es de suma importancia acatar las órdenes ya que somos el ejemplo de una comunidad..."

—Creo que tu alma gemela llegará, y quedarás satisfecha—agregó la futura señora Potter.

Llegó puntual a su cita. Mientras esperaba en la pequeña salita de estar observó la siguiente sección que compartía ese piso, era el área donde Draco Malfoy laboraba desde hace año y medió.

El ministerio de magia en colaboración con Azkaban habían iniciado un programa de reincorporación a los exmortífagos, así como la futura prevención de algún tipo de rebelión insana o crimen. Eran como un FBI del mundo mágico era lo mas atinado que veía Hermione para catalogar esa sección.

—Señorita, Granger.

Llamó la joven recepcionista —La señorita Tryggvason la espera.

Al entrar Hermione vio una oficina llena de fotografías por toda la pared. Retratos de bodas, eventos donde el bebé era el festejado y en todas ella figuraba con una sonrisa enorme.

—Señorita, Granger por su rostro descifro que no esta muy contenta de estar aquí.

—Honestamente, no.

—No hay de que sentirse preocupada, así como el sombrero seleccionador no se equipo con nuestra casa tampoco pasara con este tema.

— ¿Hay un sombrero casamentero?

La rubia mujer soltó una gran carcajada — ¡Humor ácido! Tu futuro esposo deberá sobrellevar eso...

El rostro de Hermione era indescifrable —Bien, leo que eres hija de padres muggles —la pluma se movía mientras ella leía el expediente y anotaba, tachaba y agregaba mas cosas — eres una persona de carácter fuerte, una leona... Necesitas —se quedó pensativa un momento —Hermione, necesito una gota de tu sangre, dame un recuerdo valioso y tu más grande sueño —la mujer destilaba un aura de azúcar, galletas y flores que la hizo dar un respingo en la silla.

—Dijo que esto a veces tarde días o meses, depende de la fuerza de atracción— bebió un poco de su té mientras sus amigas veían vestidos de novia.

—Espero sea pronto, no sé exactamente en que mesa ponerte para la boda —mencionó Ginny divertida — sí junto a los mas ancianos o junto a los niños — Luna soltó una risita.

—Son un par de brujas irrespetuosas

Las tres rieron sin parar —Oh, chicas paren que sino entro en labor de parto aquí mismo —decía Luna roja de tanto reír.


	3. Afines2

Tres días después recibió una nota en su oficina. Los resultados estaban listos.

"...estoy estupefacta de la rapidez en los resultados, jamás había visto dos almas tan afines, tan llenas de pasión y compenetradas, no me sorprendería que al estar juntos se intenten repeler ¡Juntos son dinamita, llamaradas, un volcán!..."

Hermione salió de su oficina para ir en búsqueda de los resultados. La emoción que aquella mujer tenía lejos de darle seguridad le daba miedo.

No podía creer que hubiera alguien tan jodidamente perfecto para ella, era increíble.

— ¡Señorita Granger, él esta aquí! —la tomó del brazo mientras pasaban a otra habitación que parecía ser un simple armario, dijo un par de palabras y estaban en un lugar distinto. Ginny le había dicho que el lugar donde se ve la pareja es afín a sus personalidades— ella y Harry se habían visto en una bonita pradera, ella estaba bajo un árbol y entonces lo divisó a la distancia mencionó unas cuantas cosas más a las que no les había dado importancia pero hoy se arrepentía, su estómago era un lío, sus piernas flaqueaban y aquella mujer no dejaba de parlotear que jamás había visto semejante conexión, incluso había dicho que la química sexual sería explosiva.

Alguna vez había visto un lugar así. Uno de esos jardines japoneses donde el agua es transparente y en ella vez grandes peses anaranjados, el murmullo de las copas de los árboles y un aura de tranquilidad que se mete por tus poros.

—Estaré en mi oficia —canturreo la mujer para desaparecer en un chasquido de dedos. Mientras ella se sentaba en una banca y contemplaba los grandes peses anaranjados.

Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo para él.

Paro en seco a unos metros cuando la vio ahí. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy no supo que decir al respecto.

Ni siquiera maldecir era opción ahora. Ella estaba ahí pensando que vería al amor de su vida, su alma gemela y se llevaría el chasco de su vida.

¿Sería algún tipo de broma o prueba extraña?

No entendía como era eso posible. Ella de puso de pie y se acerco al estanque de peces, volteó un instante hacía él y sus ojos tampoco cambian en lo que veían.

— ¡Señorita, Tryy...! —chilló la castaña antes de caer al estanque de peses.


	4. Afines3

-No lo entiendo.

La rubia los miraba con rostro soñador - ¿Qué no entiendes cariño?

\- ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué puedo tener en común con él? -Granger parecía molesta y desconcertada - una sangre sucia con un... -llevó las manos a su rostro mientras Draco miraba el papel tapiz.

La mujeres saco los expedientes de ambos - pueden leerlo una vez, de igual forma creo que ha sido su recuerdo lo que los unió... Su sueño- canturreo de nuevo - quizás no lo vean así pero - se puso de pie y contemplo las fotografías - jamás me he equivocado - yo lo sé, la magia lo sabe... Copito lo sabe.

\- ¿Quién carajos es copito? -preguntaron ambos.

-Mi gato, él es quien toma la última palabra - mencionó sin tapujos.

-Un gato acaba de arruinar mi vida -murmuró la chica mientras Malfoy seguía en silencio. - ¿No piensas decir nada?

-Creo que lo has dicho todo, Granger...

Siseo molesto y salió de la oficina dejando a las dos solas. -El León es egoísta... Siempre ve su dolor, su pena pero ignora a aquel que se arrastra sobre su barriga...

\- ¿Qué intenta decirme?

\- ¿Has visto la otra piel del señor Malfoy? -sonrío - todos vemos la melena del León, oímos su rugir... Ignoramos que las serpientes mudan de piel, se transforman... No vociferean por ahí su dolor, son sigilosos ante la alegría y la desgracia...

Hermione se puso de pie y salió corriendo en búsqueda de Draco. Debía disculparse por ser tan efusiva ante su sorpresa y quizás charlar un poco sobre que sucedería ahora.

... ¿fin?


End file.
